For Good
by Osw1n
Summary: A female Doctor is about to die and Clara Oswald feels responsible- but the Doctor is happy to go to save her impossible girl. Tumblr prompt- For Good from Wicked.


**This is a prompt my friend gave me towards there being a female 12th Doctor. I have nothing against Capaldi- he's a brilliant Doctor- this is purely based on my friend's prompt:**

**'Tumblr Prompt 1: A female 12th Doctor is about to regenerate with Clara watching and saying goodbye again. Using "For Good" from "Wicked", create a goodbye scene'**

**Thanks for reading this- enjoy!**

She knew it, Clara knew it. She had felt it. But she would do it again to save her best friend. She had been badly shot in the stomach, but she would rather take a bullet for her soufflé baking best friend than watch her die in agony when she could regenerate.

As she walked into the TARDIS, she tried not to let Clara see her pain. She was still shaken up. She managed up the small ramp and onto the main console unit floor. Clara trailed behind like a small child afraid that she was about to get scolded.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I really really am. I didn't mean to offend them and get you shot. I just wanted to help the kids by saving them, I just-" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. The red headed Doctor grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm not mad. I'm not angry or furious. I would have been if you got shot. I'm glad I intercepted. I don't want to lose my best friend when I can easily change." She explained, her chin rested on Clara's head. She felt dampness on her shirt and looked down to see the petite brunette sobbing silently against her chest.

"But I shouldn't have got into the position where I could have been shot." She clung to the Doctor for dear life. The Doctor kissed her head, knowing she was nearly ready. She pulled away from Clara.

"I'm limited for my lifespan in this body, Clara. But you're not. You have so many things to do- to see and I won't let you waste it because you tried to save the children from death. I intercepted because you can do what I can't. You can have a life. The one thing I can never have. So it's up to you to do it for me too- have a good life for me." The Doctor smiled, as Clara looked at her, crying silently.

"But what about the stuff you said! People come into our lives for the better with something for us to learn from them! How you were changed for the better! I didn't want to waste it. Like a comet pulled out of its orbit, you said! Like a stream that meets a boulder in the woods- changing the course of the current that changed you, you said! Who's to say that I haven't been changed because of this you!" Clara said, fighting her tears.

"Clara... Listen- we may never meet again in this lifetime but I'm grateful for having you with me. And you'll always be with me, like a handprint right here." The Doctor patted her chest right where her heart was. Clara blinked, swallowing more tears. "So much of this me is made from what I learnt from you. What you taught me, and now whatever I get to be next will not have changed the fact that you are my best friend." The Doctor gasped in slight pain.

"You have rewritten this me for the better because you were my best friend. Like a ship is blown from mooring by a rocky wave from the sea, I've been changed. Like a seed that was dropped into the woods by a sky bird, I was meant to be changed by you Clara. I believe in fate sometimes, you know and look at you. I have been changed for the better because I learnt from the one person in the universe that I trust the most to help me and to teach me."

Clara smiled, her tear stained cheeks rising as more tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

"Just because I knew you Clara- I've been changed for good." The Doctor smiled softly.

"I have been too, Doctor. I've been changed by you." Clara sobbed.

"Well then- maybe you can teach me the things I still need to learn in my next life..." The Doctor opened her arms and Clara walked up, hugging the tall ginger woman, who spun her round. She lowered her soufflé girl back down and then moved her mouth to the brunette's ear.

"Because I knew you, Clara Oswald, I have been changed. For Good..." As she whispered that, Clara began to feel warmth coming from the other girl. "Close your eyes, Clara." She whispered. Clara obeyed.

'Protect Clara..." Was the Doctor's last thought before glowing. Clara kept her eyes closed, clinging to her Doctor, her best friend.

"Wow. That was efficiently quick!" The Doctor sounded different but the same. Clara opened her eyes to feel coolness after the heat of the regeneration energy.

The Doctor was still a woman but was taller than her 5'7 before. She was at least 5'9. She was strawberry blonde and had steely blue eyes.

"Clara? Am I okay?" She asked, a new insecurity.

"Yeah, yeah... You are... And by the way so have I..." Clara said, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor looked confused. "Been changed. For Good."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Rate and review!**


End file.
